1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an information management method that is used in an information management system that provides services by using log information of an apparatus possessed by a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
A system has been discussed that collects log information from home electrical apparatuses of ordinary homes and provides services that use the collected log information. For example, Japanese Patent No. 4559195 mentions a maintenance support system of a home electrical apparatus. Japanese Patent No. 4206953 mentions a performance degradation evaluation system of an air conditioning unit.
Those systems collect the log information of the home electrical apparatus by directly connecting the home electrical apparatus with a computer. Meanwhile, in recent years, home electrical apparatuses, such as audiovisual apparatuses in homes, that are capable of connecting with a network have been increasing. Consequently, a system has been discussed in which a manufacturer or a service provider collects various kinds of log information including operation histories of the home electrical apparatuses such as the audiovisual apparatuses via the network. It is expected that provision of services that match lifestyles of users be enabled based on the collected log information.